


Stars in Your Eyes

by ReeLeeV



Series: HW Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Best Friends, Elves, Friends to Lovers, Hyungwon Bingo, M/M, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Hyungwon and Minhyuk have been best friends for practically forever. And Hyungwon’s had a crush on Minhyuk for at least half that long… However, he’s too nervous to say so despite all the opportunities Minhyuk gives him. So, Minhyuk takes it into his own hands to bring a confession out of him… even if that isn’t his intention.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Series: HW Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858825
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Hyungwon Bingo: Round 2





	Stars in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> My first work of three for the Hyungwon bingo! Square: elf!

“Pretty sure that’s against the rules, Min,” Hyungwon notes dryly, watching with a steady gaze as Minhyuk rigs up his latest contraption. A booby trap enchanted to go off at the first approach of a professor dressed in their official academy robes. Minhyuk snickers, tying the last night with a level of intricacy that their friend Kihyun would be quite proud of if he were to see it… Oh, why must Minhyuk always use his powers for evil.

“That’s the point, my dear Wonnie,” Minhyuk says, swinging down from his precarious perch on one of the high beams above the doorway and landing deftly on his feet. He straightens up, his head tilting to the side as he takes in Hyungwon’s appearance. “You know I say this with all the love a best friend can muster,” he says, reaching out and bringing his finger a bit too close to Hyungwon’s cheek, “but you should really figure out what you’re going to do with your hair now that you’ve grown it out.” His long index finger swipes a stray lock of black hair behind Hyungwon’s pointed ear, and Hyungwon has to force himself to keep eye contact despite how he feels a blush rise to his cheeks. He pushes the swelling of nerves back down his throat, crossing his arms as he looks down to the floor. He crosses his arms over his chest to hide how his hands start to shake.

“You’re starting to sound like the guys,” Hyungwon huffs, earning a mischievous chuckle from his best friend. Minhyuk slings an arm around Hyungwon’s hunched shoulders, and the familiarity of it helps Hyungwon release some of the tension he holds there.

“I could always enchant it a color for you,” he offers, starting to pull Hyungwon out of the corridor. “We could try purple or blue… oh! Or pink! Your hair was  _ so _ pretty when it was that cherry blossom pink! Oh-oh! And we can style it in like a mohawk or something, just to drive Kiki crazy.” Hyungwon can’t help but laugh lightly, bringing up a hand to hide his smile bashfully. 

“Sure, Min, whatever you want,” he says easily. He knows Minhyuk won’t really follow through with any of those crazy ideas, anyway. He just likes to see the sunshine emit from the other as he starts to go on a tirade about what best color and cut to really send the entire academy reeling. Maybe a different color every day? With a different styling? No, but that’d be too much to maintain, and eventually Hyungwon would run out of hair. Minhyuk prattles on and on, and Hyungwon just lets him…

After all, it’s easier to hide your affections when the object of such is on a haphazard tirade.

Minhyuk sighs, staring at his reflection in the mirror as his roommate gets ready for bed behind him. The sound of Kihyun slapping oils into his face echo in their quiet room, and Minhyuk can’t help but think of how Hyungwon is probably already asleep. That boy is always out like a light.

“Wonnie’s been quieter than usual lately,” Minhyuk suddenly notes aloud, recalling the day. Hyungwon usually puts more effort into clapping back or sharing in the gossip during lunch or free time, but today—like most days in the last couple weeks—he’d just let Minhyuk go on and on. Which, you know, Minhyuk doesn’t usually mind from most people… But, he always wants to hear Hyungwon’s opinion. The slapping sounds stop, and Minhyuk’s eyes flit over in the mirror to Kihyun’s reflected stare.

“Has he been feeling okay?” KIhyun asks, closing up his jar of facial balm. Minhyuk shrugs a shoulder.

“He doesn’t seem thinner than, you know, normal,” Minhyuk replies, sighing through his pout. “But, I don’t know, I just think there’s something on his mind he won’t say. I thought of trying a truth spell, but—”

“But that’s super invasive and totally not where your mind should’ve gone automatically in the first place,” Kihyun interjects, earning a scowl from Minhyuk, “but go on.”

“ _ But _ ,” Minhyuk says, his shoulders slouching forward to ward against the nagging, “I want him to tell me without magic. He tells me everything else, so why should this be different?”

“Have you actually tried asking,” Kihyun prods, “or have you just been stewing on it? Because this could just all be in your head.”

“It isn’t,” Minhyuk defends, “even Heon pointed out Wonnie seemed off yesterday…!” There’s a moment of pause, and Minhyuk turns in his chair to look directly at Kihyun. “You’re better at the whole tactful thing, what would you do?” Kihyun shrugs, earning a groan from Minhyuk.”

“Look,” Kihyun says, breaking eye contact to start packing up the creams and such of his nightly routine, “just trust Hyungwon will come to you when the time is right, and  _ don’t _ resort to magic to make things go your way. If it’s important enough, it'll happen one way or another.” 

“But what if I  _ die _ before Wonnie spills?” Minhyuk presses, leaning heavily against the chair. “What if Wonnie gets awfully sick and it turns into a deathbed confession? What if something happens and we somehow get separated, leaving this big what-if that’ll leave us both to a lifetime of resentment??” Kihyun scoffs, rolling his eyes as he sets his nighttime bag onto his nightstand. 

“ _ Gods _ ,” Kihyun groans, pulling his knees up to his chest to pull his covers free from underneath his pillow, “you’re going to make me implement a no bedtime advice rule, aren’t you?”

“You’re really just no help ever,” Minhyuk retorts, rubbing at his own face and turning back to continue his own nightly routine. However, he lets Kihyun be as he finishes up, getting lost in his own thoughts. He doesn’t think he can wait for Wonnie to come to him, but he also doesn’t want to do anything that’ll force Wonnie’s hand… 

He glances over to Kihyun once more, rolling his eyes. Damn roommate, making him develop a conscience over his use of magic on fellow students after that one incident in their natural spells class with the bush and the hair and the… what was it? An apple? Oh well, Minhyuk can’t keep track. He honestly sets too many things on fire—both on accident and on purpose—to keep up anymore. But, he digresses. 

Objective: Get Hyungwon to spill his guts. Method? … Well, sure Minhyuk can’t use a truth spell without feeling like shit for it, but what if he just… saw something in the stars? Minhyuk smirks, already forming the perfect plan to weasel the truth out of his best friend. And he won’t even have to use magic! Just some good ol’ fashioned parlor tricks and manipulation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for every kudo/comment!!!!!! They're what fuel me to keep writing! Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ReeLeeV1) to scream about MX with me!


End file.
